En duda
by XAMAYA-CHANX
Summary: Sakura esta muy confundida de sus sentimientos. Porque sera? [Oneshot]


**

* * *

**

**En duda

* * *

**

Dentro en el fondo de mi corazón no puedo entender porque actuo en una manera tan absurda cuando estoy cerca de el. Cuando estoy junto a el, oculto lo que realmente siento. Aveces lo trato como basura cuando me hace enojar. Siento frio dentro de mi cuando me llama una bruja. Estoy segura que le dije claramente que si se dirige a una mujer lo que en realidad no les gustarian oir. Es como si le entra por un oido, pero le sale por el otro. De verdad que si me fastidia mucho su modo de ser. Si, claro. A Ino decidio por llamarle bella cuando realmente no lo es. ¿Sera que de verdad piensa lo contrario¿Sera tambien que lo que piensa de mi no es en realidad el modo que me llama¿Y que tal si es así? De verdad que no me importa lo que piensan de mi. Pero en la situación de el, me preocupa mucho si piensa mal de mi. En realidad no se la razon detras de todo porque es así. No puede ser, que es imposible. Mi corazón solo esta dedicado a Sasuke. Desde que Sasuke desaparecio, jure que nunca me fijaria en nadie, pero en el. Creo que rompí esa promesa.

Despues de arreglarme el pelo, me fije por el espejo enfrente de mi. Sonrei satisfecha por como me miraba. Estaba lista para a irme a desayunar con Naruto y Sai a Ichiraku Ramen. Cuando sali afuera, extendí mis brazos y sonrei mientras el sol me dio la bienvenida. El cielo azul estaba libre de nubes. Un día perfecto para un gran descanso.

Mientras caminaba, no estaba consciente de que a distancia de mi, Sai estaba inclinado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados muy pensativo.

"¡Sai!" grite, agitando las manos para llamar su atencion.

Despacito abrio sus ojos oscuros. Camino en mi dirección y dijo con una sonrisa, "Hola, bruja."

Le regrese la sonrisa y lo mande volando con la cachetada que le dí. Lo merecio porque no tenia derecho a llamarme así cuando le hable en un modo normal.

"Tonto," le dije mientras puse mi pie sobre el, "¿Cuantos veces te he dicho que no me llames así?"

"¿Porque no te puedo llamar bruja? Bruja."

Se merecio una patada. Suspire y lo mire atentamente mientras lentamente se paraba. Se que pareci boba cuando lo mire. No pude resistir su aspecto. Admire absolutamente todo de el. Su cuerpo, sus ojos, todo. Regrese a la realidad y ambos caminamos a nuestro destino.

Rompí el silencio cuando le dije sin mirarlo, "¿Porque me tienes que llamar bruja¿No tienes otro nombre para mi¿Como dulce ó hermosa ó algo así?"

"No…" simplemente dijo y continuo, "Solo puedo pensar en bruja cuando te miro."

De verdad. ¿No tiene cerebro ó en realidad solo piensa en llamarme bruja¡De verdad que lo odio! No puedo creer que en un momento pense que aun se parecia a Sasuke, pero Sasuke nunca me trato en una manera tan absurda. Quizás una vez ó unas cuantas veces. Pero por lo menos no me llamo bruja. Grosero Sai. ¡Quemate en el infierno!

"Solo..." dije entre mis dientes mientras sentia el agua hervir dentro de mi. "¡Me fastidias, Sai!"

Corri con toda mi alma. No se porque lo hice, solo se que me tenia que escapar de el porque me dolio mucho como jugaba con mi corazón como si era un juguete. No puedo entender porque siento frio cuando me trata así. No me puedo quedar con la duda. Tengo que encontrar las respuesta de todas mis preguntas.

Aunque no volvi la mirada, no lo oí atras de mi, gritando ni llamando mi nombre. Quizás no le importo. Quizás no siente lo mismo, que yo siento por el. Oye, esperame. No puede ser que ya acepte mis sentimientos para el. No es justo. ¡Estoy confundida!

Empeze a llorar, lagrimas que corrian por mi cara. Lagrimas que significaban el dolor que Sai me hizo sufrir. Pare de correr cuando lo senti respirar frente de mi cara. Me agarro el brazo con fuerza mientras me miraba con una mirada sensual. Senti como si arranco mi corazón de mi pecho.

Por fin dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa, "No sabia que te dolia mucho cuando te llamaba bruja. Perdoname."

Con su mano blandita cuidadosamente limpio las lagrimas de mi cara. Lo major de todo no sabia que Sai podria ser tan tierno y tampoco que tenia un gran corazón. Mas de todo, no sabia que yo le importaba. En ese momento hice mi decisión. Por fin no estaba tan confudida como antes. Era oficial. Estoy enamorada. Pero claro, no podria dejarlo saber. Lo mande volando con otra gran cachetada que le di. Era mi modo de dar gracias.

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic en espanol. Tambien es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de SaiSaku. No se porque. Sakura queda bien con Sasuke, Gaara y Sai, pero nunca con Naruto porque el y Hinata estaran juntos muy pronto en mi opinion. Por favor!! Quiero saber lo que piensan de me fic!! Gracias!! 


End file.
